


We can't do this

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Why ever not?





	We can't do this

Our story begins in the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom. Professor Quirrell is talking to his favourite student Marietta Edgecombe

Marietta smiled. "Let's take our relationship to the next level."

Quirinus muttered, "I c-can't do this. No, we can't d-do this."

Marietta asked, "Why not?"

Quirinus replied, "It's wrong."

Marietta reassured him, "There's nothing wrong with a teacher dating a student, Quirry."

Quirinus frowned. "Th-They already hate me, I don't w-want to add fuel to the f-f-fire."

Marietta answered, "They don't hate you and we can keep it a secret if you prefer."

Quirinus responded, "Okay, b-but it must stay a secret."


End file.
